Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks, and, more particularly, to a communication mechanism in a network of nodes with multiple interfaces.
Computer networks can provide connectivity in home and office environments between a variety of network devices (e.g., an Ethernet device, a Powerline Communication device, etc.). Ethernet is the most commonly deployed network technology, and even alternate Local Area Network (LAN) technologies typically use Ethernet as an interface or convergence layer. For example, a powerline communication network as per specifications of IEEE P1901 is defined as an Ethernet/powerline bridge with the underlying network packet format being Ethernet. However, a network packet format defined by P1901 is transmitted over the powerline communication network. A communication network having network devices which utilize multiple LAN technologies is referred to as a hybrid network and a network device in a hybrid network having multiple communication interfaces is referred to as a hybrid device. For communication in a hybrid network, a network packet should be constructed in accordance with the end-point device receiving the network packet and the communication path used to communicate with the end-point device.